Un perfecto maldito día de San Valentín
by saraes
Summary: Bella es de esas chicas que piensan que celebrar el día de San Valentín es simplemente patético, hasta que alguien que no esperaba, le hace cambiar de opinión… M. E&B TH. Lemmon.


Los personajes no me pertenece, son de la magnífica , yo, como todas ustedes, sólo sueño con ellos...

Quiero dedicar este Os, especialmente, a mis niñas de "La chica del rincón". Es la mejor forma de agredeceros que sigáis apoyandome. ¡sois unos soles!

¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!

* * *

**One-Shot**

**"Un perfecto maldito día de San Valentín."**

- Catorce de Febrero, San Valentín. Si claro, San Valentín…¿a quién demonios se le ocurriría celebrar un día de enamorados? - Bufó Bella con cara de aburrimiento mientras tomaba otra rosa y la preparaba en un ramito atándola con hermoso lazo rojo.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella, la depre te atiza hoy…?- se burló Alice mientras situaba delante de ella otro cubo que contenía otras sesenta rosas…

- ¿A caso para ti este día no es patético? - preguntó sin ningún tipo de emoción mientras colocaba la rosa ya preparada junto a las otras cien que ya tenía terminadas..

- Creo que el estar tanto tiempo inhalando la delicada fragancia de las rosas, te está afectado demasiado, amiga. - Contestó Alice con una radiante sonrisa…-¿cómo me va a parecer patético? ¡Adoro el día de San Valentín! - contestó entusiasmada dando un vuelta con ojitos soñadores…

- Si claro, eso ha de ser.. - contestó con hastío mientras tomaba otra delicada y fresca rosa y después de admirarla procedió a su preparación.

- ¡Ey! ¿Cómo están las chicas más hermosas del centro comercial? - saludó Jake que entraba en la floristería cargado con una caja..

- Hola… -saludó Bella mientras continuaba con su aburrida tarea..

- ¡Ey Bella!, tu entusiasmo me abruma… - le contestó irónicamente.

- Digamos que odio el día de los enarmonados…- contestó abatida mientras volvía a colocar un arreglo más…

- Vamos Bella, no puedes estar hablando en serio. - le respondió él - Eso es porque no te sientes enamorada..

- Pues eso… que como no lo siento, no entiendo como alguien puede pensar que recibir una rosa en este día sea romántico. ¿Y el resto del año?, para mí seria más valioso que mi chico no necesitase que en el calendario tuviera una fecha específica para ser especialmente romántico conmigo - contestó con un suspiro..

- Hay otras cosas, no sólo son flores lo que se regala - contraatacó Alice mientras quitaba las espinas de las rosas para facilitarle el trabajo a Bella..- algunos regalan libros, joyas, otros, hasta escriben poesías…

-¡Ay Alice, calla por favor, me vas hacer vomitar!. - contestó ella simulando que sentía arcadas..

De pronto un tumulto hizo que los tres girasen la vista hacia la entrada de la floristería. Bella comenzó a sentir como su corazón se agitaba, ahí estaba él, el chico más guapo que había conocido en la vida. El capitán del equipo de Basket , el hijo menor del doctor del pueblo y quien a su vez, hacía que Bella pensara de la manera en que lo hacía sobre el amor.

- Buff… - bufó Jacob al verlo. - ¿quién si no? - murmuró notablemente molesto.

- No te metas con él,- le regañó Alice - Edward es un buen chico, solo que tienen demasiado éxito.

- Si claro - contestó Jake con indiferencia - Igual viene para encargar todas las rosa Bells, con esta tienes suerte y te vas antes a casa… - bromeó Jake mientras Bella lo miraba con odio.

- Eres un idiota Jake, aun auténtico idiota - le contestó ella.

Jake y Bella eran amigos desde la infancia y aunque esté le había confesado que se sentía atraído por ella, ésta siempre le dejó claro que para ella, él no sería nada más que un buen amigo…

- Y tú eres una tonta que llevas enamorada de él , ¿cuánto…. cuatro años? - le contestó con reproche. Aún seguía dolido por su rechazo y aunque se conformaba con su amistad, hervía de rabia al pensar que ese maldito niño de papá era quien provocaba su suspiros.

- Yo no estoy enamorada de nadie - le espetó con los ojos refulgentes de rabia, sólo a él se había atrevido a confesar lo que sintió cuando Edward la besó….

- ¿Cuándo lo vas a admitir, Bella? - le reprochó dolido - te quedaste colgada de él cuando te besó. - la voz de Jake sonaba dolida.

- Me besó, si y qué… ese tío besa a cuatro chicas diferentes cada día, por si no te has dado cuentas, - contestó ella pero en el fondo sabía que Jake tenía razón. Era cierto, desde esa noche en la que Edward le había robado su primer beso, no había noche que no añorara volver a sentirlo. Su corazón se contrajo como tantas otras veces, pero para él, solo fue eso, un beso provocado por un juego y nada más.

- Hola chicos…- saludó una voz aterciopelada que en el acto hizo que miles de mariposas revolotearan en su estomago. En seguida el característico sonrojo, que desde siempre la acompañaba, hizo acto de presencia y la angustiosa sensación de que el corazón le iba a salir por la boca se apoderó de ella..

- Hola…- respondieron todos, pero la voz de Bella a penas fue un susurro. Ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Edward no pudo evitar mirarla con un deje de tristeza. Ahí estaba la única chica por la que había sentido algo, pero que al parecer, era a la única que no le interesaba. Aún recordaba el dulce sabor de sus cálidos labios, el temor unido al deseo que reflejaban sus ojos bajo aquella luz de luna hacía cuatro años. Y que idiota fue por dejarla ir… Si, había bebido, no contaba con sus cincos sentidos pero sus besos fueron sinceros. Por eso no entendió que ella se apartase de pronto y que corriera alejándose mientras oía a los chicos vociferar alentándolo a seguir. Porque permitió que se alejara pensando que para él no había sido nada más que un reto, cuando en realidad, había deseado besarla desde el primer día que la vio en la biblioteca, mordiendo inocentemente el extremo de un lápiz, mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchaba en su ipod. Pero había tomado una decisión, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo en confesarle sus sentimientos. A pesar que había tratado de sacarse a Bella Swan de la cabeza, saliendo con otras chicas, la realidad era que no pasaba un solo día que no deseara volver a sentirla entre sus brazos..

Con una cómplice mirada, se dirigió hacia Alice mientras sentía como Jake clavaba su mirada en su nuca. - Y bien, Edward, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - le preguntó ésta con una radiante sonrisa.

El se la devolvió antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Bella que se había volteado dándole la espalda. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de sus labios pero Alice llamó su atención con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza… Tanto Jasper como ella le habían alentado a dar el paso, según ella, Bella si estaba enamorada de él, pero él lo dudaba.

- ¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntarle Alice tratando de llamar su atención, con una mirada le pidió que no le diera importancia y Edward volvió a dejar salir pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones.

- Esto… si, quería un ramo de tulipanes blancos - le contestó un poco nervioso y sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia la chica para ver su reacción.

En el acto, Bella levantó su rostro y con interés, se volvió para mirarlo quedándose los dos por un instante colgados en la intensidad de la mirada del otro. ¿Para quién seria ese ramo? , se preguntaba la joven ya que eran sus flores preferidas. Hasta en eso él tenía que ser especial, no era como los otros chicos que con comprar las típicas Rosas rojas se daban por satisfechos... Él no, él pasaba por encima de los tópicos demostrando que conocía a su chica, ¿quién seria la afortunada? , volvió a preguntarse con tristeza apartando la vista para volver a centrarla en su trabajo.

-¡Claro, cómo no! - contestó Alice entusiasmada. Junto con Jasper, que era uno de los mejores amigos de Edward, habían tratado de animarlo a dar el paso, en realidad llevaban varios años haciéndolo pero él parecía no estar preparado para darlo y prefería seguir dando esa imagen di niño guapo, insensible y arrogante antes de dejar ver su verdadera personalidad; esa que apenas unos cuantos conocían, una personalidad afable, tranquila, amante de la belleza, de la música, de la literatura; capaz de componer un pieza conmovedora o simplemente llevarse horas disfrutando de la tranquilidad de un prado; y aunque Bella jamás había confesado que se moría por él, ella sabía que su amiga había estado sufriendo en silencio desde aquel fatídico día en el que creyó que Edward sólo se divertía con ella.

- ¿Sería posible que lo entregaran a domicilio? - preguntó Edward mirando fijamente a Alice intentando que se diera cuenta de a donde quería llegar..

- Ah pues… claro, supongo que no hay problema con eso… ¿verdad Bella? - preguntó Alice en voz alta para que ésta la escuchara, aunque apostaba todos los dedos de su mano, que su amiga estaba más que pendiente a la conversación..

- Hum….supongo que no, no hay problema. - contestó ella sin llegar a mirarlo.

- Pero tendrás que ir tú, Bella - le comunicó Alice de pronto - Jasper me espera a las seis para ir a cenar a casa de sus padres ¿recuerdas? - En el momento de oírla, Bella sintió como su corazón se paró, ¿sería posible que encima tuviera que llevar un ramo para otra de sus noviecitas?, pensó enfurecida.

- Alice, esto… me temo que no te he dicho que hoy tenía pensado ir a la fiesta del club - mintió Bella tratando de zafarse.

- ¿Al club, pensabas ir al club?, ¡odias esas fiestas! - le reprochó ella. - De todas formas, no sé... si no cae muy lejos, podrías dejar el arreglo de camino... ¿Qué me dices?

- Eh….- balbuceó Bella sintiendo como su corazón latía furiosamente bajo su pecho.

- En realidad, cae de paso - intervino Edward tratando de convencerla. El alma se le bajó a los pie al oírla decir que iba a la fiesta del Club… ahora la cosa se complicaba, ¿con quién iría a la fiesta? Y … ¿tendría el tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que donde tendría que estar era con él?

- Ves Bella, Edward dice que te cogerá de paso, anda amiga, hazlo por mi…- Alice la miraba poniendo un puchero - …sabes lo nerviosa que estoy por tener que cenar con los padres de Jasper, no me lo pongas más difícil aún - le suplicó. Aunque, en realidad, lo hacía para asegurar que fuese ella la que lo llevase, pero eso sí, después llamaría a Edward para saber de que iba todo esto. - Si quieres, yo te ayudaré a arreglarte para la fiesta, así tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer la entrega..

-¡Que… no, no..! - se apresuró a contestar Bella. ¡Esto era el colmo!, pensó mortificada; había dicho lo del club sólo para librase y ahora, no sólo no se libraría sino que encima tendría que soportar una interminable sesión de belleza.

- Nada, nada, nada - contestó Alice haciendo un ademán con la mano. - No hay más que hablar, en dos horas cerramos, así que…- miró su reloj de pulsera- Tengo exactamente un hora para prepararte - dijo para sí tratando de organizar su tiempo..

Edward facilitó la dirección y con una sonrisa agradecida hacia Alice y una tímida para Bella, se despidió saliendo ante la mirada furibunda de Jacob.

- ¿Con quién vas al Club? - preguntó éste nada más salir Edward por las puertas.

- Ya cállate Jake, no pienso ir a ningún club - le contestó rodando los ojos..

-Pero..

- Sólo lo dije para tratar de librarme, pero claro, ahí estaba Alice para aprovechar la situación..

Jake no pudo evitar reirse al ver como se le había dado la vuelta a todo, no sólo tendría que ir a entregar un ramo a otra de las novias del chico que le gustaba, sino que encima, tendría que soportar una de esas sesiones cortesía de Barbie Alice, que tanto odiaba ella…

- ¡No te rías idiota! - le regañó tratando de que Alice no se enterase de su engañó. Lo único que le faltaba era que ella se diese cuenta de lo que aún sentía por el mejor amigo de su Novio…- Aunque… estoy pensando - le dijo a Jake mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. - Tu podrías hacerme el favor…

- ¿Quién yo? - le espetó nada más intuir por donde iba Bella - Ni lo sueñes, no soporto a ese idiota así que… esto te lo comes solita; además, he quedado con Leah..

- ¿Con Leah? - le preguntó sugerentemente.

- ¿Algún problema? - le contestó a la defensiva - ¿estás celosa? - preguntó burlón..

- Mira que eres cansino …- bufó ella rodando los ojos…

Tres horas mas tarde, Bella se subía a su camioneta roja dejando el hermoso arreglo de tulipanes blanco en el asiento de al lado. Se quedó por un instante admirándolo y no pudo evitar que un pellizco le contrajese el estomago mientras una furtiva lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. ¡Que injusto era todo!, pensaba Bella con tristeza. Ahí estaba ella, con un hermoso vestido azul y el pelo arreglado en un semi recogido; un maquillaje natural pero que resaltaba sus hermosas facciones y calzada con unos tacones de lo más sensuales. Cualquiera diría que se había preparado a conciencia para su cita de San Valentín, pero no, ese maltito San Valentín no era para ella otra cosa más que una tortura, una donde nadie la admiraría, sino que tendría que ver, como él único chico que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, le regalaba ese hermoso arreglo a otra…

Inspiró profundamente mientras se quedaba mirando al frente con la mano puesta en la marcha y dejó escapar todo el aire que había acumulado, unos segundos después... - ¡Vamos allá! - dijo en alto infundiéndose ánimo y arranchando de una vez salió rumbo a su tortura.

La dirección que le había facilitado Alice no le quedaba tan de paso como había asegurado Edward, algo que le reprocharía nada más lo viese. Aunque era cierto que la carretera general si iba en esa dirección, después se tenía que desviar por un camino de grava que se adentraba en el frondoso bosque.

Condujo con cuidado cuando unas gotas de lluvia hicieron su aparición. -¡Lo que me faltaba! - espetó golpeando el volante mientras la lluvia comenzaba a estrellarse furiosamente contra el cristal en pocos segundo.

Extremando la velocidad, finalmente llegó a su destino. Se quedó por un minuto dentro del auto intentando contener las lágrimas que seguían quemando sus ojos. -¡Maldito San Valentín! - maldijo entre dientes mientras miraba la hermosa edificación que tenía en frente..

Era una pequeña cabaña de madera mezclada con piedras, hasta en eso era perfecto. ¿Quién no se moriría de amor por un chico que elegía un lugar tan romántico para pasar una velada tan especial? Se preguntaba ella sintiendo como los celos le estrujaban el corazón. Pero por más que su corazón palpitaba por él, para él no era más que una simple conocida a la que una vez besó como consecuencia de un juego. - ¡Maldito San Valentín! - volvió a maldecir . Por culpa de este nefasto día, otra chica gozaría de las atenciones de él, pensaba sintiéndose una miserable…

Volvió a inspirar profundamente para encontrar el valor que la impulsara hasta llegar a la puerta. Tomó el arreglo y resguardándolo contra su pecho, corrió bajo la incesante lluvia.

Edward observaba todo desde la ventana. Había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir a su encuentro, pero sabía, que si él llegaba al coche, ella nunca bajaría, así que permaneció con los nervios destrozándole el estomago a la espera de que ella, por su propio pie, llegase hasta la puerta.

Todo lo tenía meticulosamente preparado, había encargado para la cena un asado a las finas yerbas con un consomé de primero y un postre a base de trufas. ¡Toda una exquisitez! Había tomado prestado de la casa de sus padres la mejor vajilla de porcelana y la cristalería más elegante. Un candelabro de plata portaba una vela hermosamente decorada en el centro de la mesa. Todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, estaba cuidadosamente tratado para que esta ocasión fuera sencillamente inolvidable.

La chimenea mantenía una confortable temperatura y unas suaves notas de piano envolvía todo el interior de la cabaña, que con una exquisita decoración, sería el sueño romántico de cualquier mujer…

Pero ahora las dudas le atormentaba, ¿y si ella ni siquiera entraba en ella?. No podía soportarlo, la ansiedad le estaba ganando la batalla y hasta estaba barajando la posibilidad de tomar el dichoso ramo de flores y dejar que se marchara… pero … ¡No! - se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde. Ahí, corriendo bajo la lluvia, estaba la mujer que amaba y ya iba siendo hora de afrontar la realidad.

Edward realizó varias respiraciones profundas para apaciguar los nervios que lo angustiaba y echando una última mirada a su alrededor, se acercó hasta la puerta que había sido golpeada suavemente..

-¡Oh Bella, por Dios! - dijo en un fingido tono de asombro.. - ¡Estás empapada … entra, por favor…!- la invitó deseado que ella dijese que sí..

- ¡Qué! -contestó Bella tiritando, ya que la lluvia, aunque habían sido pocos metros, la habían empapado. - Oh, no..no.. Edward. ¿Cómo crees? - le preguntó mirándolo como a quién le había crecido otra cabeza. ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar! Se dijo Bella mentalmente mientras un escalofrío le atravesaba… Encima le iba a costar un pulmonía.

- ¿Cómo que creo? - le contestó él con dureza - ¡Pasa ahora mismo! - le ordeno - No pienso dejarte machar empapada - le aseguró atravesándola con la mirada.

Bella se quedó de piedra al oír el tono exigente de Edward y aunque estaba decida en no acatar su orden, no dejaba de sentir un cúmulo de contradictorios sentimientos. Por un lado, el verlo ahí, vestido con un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca que mantenía desabrochado sus tres primeros botones, su pelo como siempre alborotado aunque un poco más peinado de lo acostumbrado, se notaba que había estado intentando domarlo sin obtener resultado , y esa cristalina y excitante mirada verde que parecía traspasarle hasta el alma. ¡Dios, estaba tan guapo!, pensó sintiendo como su estomago se contraía mientras se mordía inconcientemente el labio. Pero por otro lado, ella estaba allí para entragar un arreglo para otra mujer, que sería quien disfrutaría de sus besos esa noche, quien dormiría entre sus brazos…¡No, definitivamente, no! Se convenció ella misma, no podía pasar y ver quien era la afortunada, no podría soportarlo, no podría con ese dolor…

Edward por su parte, sentía como su corazón golpeaba furiosa y dolorosamente bajo su pecho. ¡Estaba preciosa! Gritaba en su interior. Aunque ella le gustaba de cualquier manera, ahí, a esa corta distancia, no pudo más que quedarse embobado en sus finas y hermosas facciones. Ese enigmático mar de chocolate, esas casi inapreciables pecas sobre su naricita , esos pómulos sutilmente pronunciados y esos labios rosados, que para más tortura, se mordía haciéndole sentir un deseo casi irremediable de morderlo él… El hermoso traje azul se adaptaba a cada una de sus curvas como si de un guante se tratase, el pronunciado escote le dejaba disfrutar del inicio de sus hermosos y deseables pechos, y esos zapatos de tacón que hacían sus piernas interminable. Lo quedaría por ser envuelto por ella… un gruñido de placer comenzó a formarse en lo más profundo de su garganta lo que le obligó a toser para disimularlo..

- No pienso entrar Edward - contestó ella sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido al ver como él la miraba..

- Y yo no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta - contestó categóricamente asiéndola de un brazo y halandola al interior de la estancia..

- Edward …- se quejó Bella que asustada por su reacción, no pudo hacer nada más que dejarse arrastrar. - Yo… yo no…

- Creo que eso me pertenece,- le indicó al ver que ella mantenía fuertemente apretado el arreglo contra su pecho.

- ¡Qué!, OH si ,claro - contestó Bella sonrojándose y entregándole el ramo. - Bueno… pues… yo tengo que irme - dijo nada más deshacerse del dichoso arreglo.

- Bella, por favor…- le pidió él con una mirada que la dejó extrañada…¿suplicante? Se preguntó a si misma..

- Edward, no creo que sea conveniente que me quede aquí, tu… tu chica si no está aquí, ha de estar por llegar - le contestó mirando nerviosamente para todos los lados temerosa de verla salir de una de las dos puerta que se veía desde su posición..

- Ah…- balbuceó Edward pasándose la mano repetidamente por el cabello. Bella no pude evitar sonreír al ver lo nervioso que estaba, ¡se veía tan adorable!, pensaba. -... este…- seguía balbuceando - digamos que ya está aquí…- le contestó finalmente sonrojándose al igual que ella...

Bella sintió como si una lanza la atravesase. Ya no podría pasarle nada peor... bueno sí, que justo cuando saliera del porche, un rayo le cayese encima…

- Pues….entonces mejor me voy ya, no quiero ser un mal tercio - le contestó intentando disimular el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta..

- Nunca podrías ser un mal tercio, Bella - le susurró armándose de valor al verla tan afectada.

- No creo que tu novia piense lo mismo - le contestó a penas con un hilo de voz. Edward que era incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella, sintió como su pecho se inflaba sólo de pensar que ella realmente sentía que hubiera alguien más..

- Hum..… aún no es mi novia - le contestó atravesándola con la mirada - pero espero que no pase de esta noche…- le confesó.

Bella recibió otro latigazo más al oírlo, aunque seguía sin comprender, ¿porque se empeñaba en que se quedara? No pudo evitar volver a mirar a su alrededor, pero esta vez, se quedó con cada uno de los detalles que Edward, cuidadosamente, había preparado para su chica.

- Tranquilo, no creo que sea capaz de decir que no - susurró ella sintiendo un nuevo pellizco en la boca del estomago y deseando salir de ahí lo antes posibles ya que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ella volvió la cara para que él no se diese cuenta. - Ah… será mejor que me vaya…

- No te vayas, Bella…- le interrumpió Edward con la voz contenida..

Bella no pudo evitar enfrentar su mirada al oírlo.

- Si te vas… será un no - musitó; el corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte bajo su pecho que hasta dolia…

- Pero no entiendo…

- Eres tú la chica a la que espero…- le confesó finalmente con los ojos tintineantes a la vez que temeroso…

- Qué…- musitó Bella que casi se queda sin aliento al oírlo.

- Esto es para ti... - le dijo ofreciéndole de nuevo el ramo. Bella lo miraba sin poder decir una palabra, involuntariamente, tomó de nuevo el ramo y en esta ocasión, una furtiva lágrima resbaló hasta la comisura de sus labios…- Espera…- le dijo rebuscando una tarjeta dentro de su saco y remetiéndola entre las flores..

- Edward… ¿qué…?- consiguió preguntar. En su interior, un mar de sensaciones le golpeaba. ¿Cómo qué era para ella?, ¿por qué no queria que saliese?, ¿qué era todo aquello ?, se preguntaba sin hallar respuesta..

- Léela …- le pidió con un hilo de voz…

Bella, con los dedos tembloroso y dejando caer el ramo sobre su brazo, abrió el pequeño sobre que contenía una elegante tarjeta manuscrita.

" _Bella, seguramente te estés preguntado… ¿por qué este idiota ha formado todo esto para entregarte el mismo ramo que te ha hecho traer? Y no me extraña, soy un idiota… pero un idiota enamorado. Un auténtico idiota que hasta ahora no ha encontrado el valor para decirte esto… Te quiero, Bella"._

Bella no pudo evitar mirarlo al terminar de leer la nota, sus ojos ahora totalmente anegados, dejaron fluir las lágrimas que durante todo el tiempo había intentado contener. - ¿Me quieres…? - preguntó a penas con un hilo de voz..

- Con toda mi alma…- le susurró él. Edward sentía como su corazón estaba apunto de estallarle. Deseaba tanto estrecharla entre sus brazos… pero aún le quedaba ver la reacción de ella…

- Per…- apenas pudo proferir mientras miles de mariposas comenzaron a bailotear furiosamente en su estomago. Un vez más miró a su alrededor…¿Todo esto era para ella? , se preguntó a si misma para volver la mirada llena de interrogantes mezclado con una enorme emoción…

- Siempre te he querido Bella…- le confesó finalmente al ver como sus ojos pedía una explicación. - Tu lo ignoras, pero te he querido desde el primer día que te vi en la biblioteca..

- ¿El primer día…?- preguntó ella confusa..

- El primer día que entraste al instituto y te sentaste ante un libro en la biblioteca del instituto. Tú, ni me viste, ni siquiera te fijaste en mi, eras una niña Bella, ¿cuánto podrías tener, catorce años?, y yo dieciséis dos curso por delante de ti, ¿cómo ibas a fijarte en mí?…

Bella lo miraba recordando sus primeros años de instituto, era cierto, Edward no existió para ella hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años y se fijó, como cualquier otra adolescente, del guapo capitán del equipo. Y desde ahí que comenzó a sentir fascinación por él. Hasta aquel día en el que, arrastrada por unas amigas, se coló en la fiesta de los mayores y acabo besándose con él..

-No lo entiendo…- consiguió musitar.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas la noche de la fiesta? - Bella asintió sin poder evitar sonrojarse ante ese recuerdo. - Esa noche la llevo grabada aquí, Bella. - le dijo tomando una de sus manos y llevándola hasta su corazón. Jamás he deseado tanto unos labios, como he deseado los tuyos…

- Edward…- susurró sintiendo como sus labios comenzaban a picar..

- Y sigo deseándolos Bella, cada noche sueño con volver sentir su cálido contacto, su suavidad, su sabor... - susurró acercándose lentamente a ella y acariciando sus labios con el pulgar. - Cada noche revivo una y otra vez ese momento Bella,- se fue acercando más.

Bella, sentía como el corazón le explotaba ansioso, apenas había unos centímetros entre sus bocas, su embriagante aliento golpeaba su rostro provocando que un escalofrío la recorriese de pies a cabeza.

- Edward….- apenas salió como un gemido.

- Bella…- susurró él y acortando totalmente la distancia, apresó sus labios…

A penas eran unos pequeños roces, él presionaba levemente cada uno de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo, llevó una de sus manos hasta enredarlo en su cabello, rozando su mejilla profundizando de esa manera el beso. Y fue entonces que Bella comenzó a responder, tímidamente, al beso..

- Bella…- susurró sobre ellos antes de arremeter con más pasión contra ellos…

Bella, totalmente entregada en las sensaciones que azotaban su cuerpo, gimió sobre sus labios en el preciso momento en el que Edward, inclinándose aún más, le pidió acceso con la lengua..

Miles de descargas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer por completo, en el preciso instante en el que sus leguas se encontraron. ¡Dios!, exclamaba mentalmente Bella sintiendo como sus piernas se convertían en gelatina, mientras él seguía devorando sus labios con una pasión que la estaba llevando a la locura, arremetiendo contra su lengua en una encarnizada batalla por cubrir completamente su boca, intentando saciar el hambre que tenía de ella, sin llegar a conseguirlo. Presionando sus dedos en la delicada piel de su cuello y agarrando fuerte su cabello obligándola a permanecer en su boca…

Y ella no podía más, se sentía flotar en una nube, envuelta en un remolino de emociones que no hacía otra cosa que incrementar cada roce, cada caricia, cada lamida.. Totalmente poseída por la pasión llevó sus brazos a su cuello e imitándolo, enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos provocando que Edward volviera a gemir en su boca.

Edward, llevado por el deseo que recorría cada una de sus venas, llevó la mano que tenía desocupada hasta su cintura y la estrechó contra él, completamente, sintiendo en el acto como sus pezones se clavaban en su propio pecho, presionando a su vez su erección contra su abdomen y sin poder evitarlo embistió contra él cegado por la pasión…

Bella dejó escapar un gemido al sentirlo. Jamás se había visto en una situación similar, sólo en sus sueños se había atrevido a fantasear con algo parecido, sólo en sus sueños él llegaba y con una arrebatadora pasión la besaba; comenzaba a desnudarla y la hacía suya, pero la realidad era mil veces mejor a lo que jamás había soñado. Su olor, su sabor, su calor, su aliento, sus gemidos, la presión que ejercía contra su abdomen, el estremecimiento que sentía su piel ante sus caricias, al notar como su mano se deslizaba lentamente de su cintura a su nalga y la apretaba sutilmente mandando un latigazo a su sexo en el acto.

Las sensaciones se multiplicaba por mil, su cuerpo literalmente ardía por él, deseando que él continuara, ansiosa de que la tocara, que la desnudara... que recorriera cada centímetro de su piel con su boca, con sus dedos, deseando sentirlo en su interior… sentirlo, ser suya, ahora estaba completamente segura, quería ser suya, quería que él le hiciese sentir lo que tantas veces le había intentando explicar Alice.

- Edward…- gimió sobre sus labios sin poder contenerse.

Él, totalmente cegado por las sensaciones que lo rodeaban, sintió como su ya adolorido miembro palpitaba una vez más al oírla. Sentía una carga tan bestial de deseo en ese gemido que sin poder evitarlo, llevó su otra mano a su cadera e impulsándola, la obligó a rodearlo con sus piernas por la cadera.

Ese arrebato mando una nueva descarga eléctrica a sus sexo que, ardiente de deseo, comenzaba a empaparse. La respiración agitada de ambos les golpeaba en la cara mientras enloquecido, Edward caminó con ella hasta llegar a una habitación. No era así como lo había planeado, pero era tanta la excitación que sentía que fue incapaz de evitarlo.

- Edward…- volvió a gemir Bella que enloquecida comenzó a restregarse contra él. En un momento de lucidez, se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía provocando que los nervios se unieran a su ya ansioso estado.

Edward llegó hasta la habitación y una vez allí, se las ingenió para bajar la cremallera del vestido que la cubría pasando de inmediato sus dedos sobre su espalda desnuda…

Fue entonces que Bella tuvo realmente conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Edward…- gimió pero en su voz se notaba un deje de temor. - Yo.. Yo.. - Intentó decirle pero él no dejaba de besarla.

Edward, que nunca en la vida había sentido un deseo tan grande, no podía dejar de besarla, sus manos volaban solas sobre piel como si tuvieran vida propia, todo su cuerpo la reclamaba y eso le tenía ansioso…

Al oir el temor en su voz, algo en su interior le hizo preguntarse como le iba hacer… él era virgen y no sabía si ella, bueno… no le había conocido ningún novio pero aún así, temía no estar a la altura ¡por Dios!, se suponía que era un Don Juan, un experimentado y lo cierto era que jamás pudo llegar hasta ese momento con ninguna chica, su cuerpo se bloqueaba cada vez que llegaba el momento pero con ella todo era diferente, la deseaba, su miembro palpitaba enfurecido por entrar en su interior por sentirla completamente…

No podía para, temía que si lo hacía, su cuerpo volvería a bloquearse y no podría continuar… ¡No!.. ¡No podía parar…!

- Edward….- volvió a gemir ella y esta vez no pudo ignorarla, ella se había separado y lo miraba jadeante pero temerosa…- Edward yo… yo… yo nunca he hecho…

¡Bendita sea!, exclamó Edward en su interior, ella tampoco había estado con ningún otro hombre y eso en el fondo le llenó de orgullo.

- Bella…- musitó su nombre en un caricia interrumpiéndola - Mi niña…- volvió a musitar mientras volvía a besar sus labios con ternura hasta quedar apoyado en su frente. - No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso - le confesó emocionado pero a la vez nervioso.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada. Finalmente, Edward quería también se el primero en ella y eso hizo que todas las sensaciones que hasta ese momento fuese desapareciendo.

- Ey…- susurró Edward al notar como Bella dejaba caer los brazos que hasta ese momento había tenido en su cuello - ¿Qué ocurre…? Le preguntó al notar como ella, sutilmente, comenzaba a separarse provocando que sintiera un escalofrío en el acto.

- Creo que no… - apenas pudo decir por el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta.

- Ey, ey… pero, Bella - volvió a pasar sus manos por su cintura lo que la hizo volver a pegarse a él. - ¿Que te ocurre?.

- No quiero ser un trofeo más para el gran Edward Cullen - confesó finalmente tragando ese nudo que la oprimía.

- Qué…- exclamó él en un susurro sin llegar a comprender..

- No sé que me ha pasado pero no quiero esto - dijo mirando a su alrededor y viendo, en ese preciso instante, como la cama estaba cubierta por cientos de pétalos de Rosas. Bella se mordió el labio en una señal inequívoca de nerviosismo. De nuevo distintas emociones se arremolinaban en su interior. El había preparado todo para ella, pero ….¿Tan seguro estaba de que la iba a tener?

Edward, sin dejar su agarre, se preguntaba que había hecho mal… y esforzándose, retrocedió mentalmente al momento antes de que ella comenzara a tensarse. _"No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso"; "No quiero ser un trofeo más para el gran Edward Cullen"._ ¡Dios, cómo había podido ser tan estúpido! se reprochaba mentalmente, ella pensaba que coleccionaba vírgenes. Un sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios al darse cuenta de su gran equivocación.

- En todo caso, serías mi primer trofeo... - acabó confesándose ante los ojos confusos de Bella. - Jamás he estado con otra mujer…- añadió.

Bella, que no había entendido a lo que se refería en un primer momento, abrió los ojos de par en par al oír sus últimas palabras.

- Estás tratando de decir…

- Soy virgen, Bella - confesó sintiendo como el calor se instalaba en sus mejillas. - Yo..nunca…- comenzó a balbucear, no era fácil contar esa intimidad y mucho menos a ella.

- Pero tú…- Bella lo miraba entre sorprendida y recelosa.

- No te mentiré Bella, no he sido un santo…- susurró avergonzado pero deseando mostrarse ante ella tal cual era..- Pero… no se que pasaba, si con alguna me atrevía a ir más allá de los besos, mi cuerpo se bloqueaba…

- ¡Qué! - exclamó Bella sorprendida, hace tan solo un momento juraría que no estaba para nada bloqueado, pensaba.

- Si, lo sé… todos piensan que soy todo un seductor - sonrió tristemente - pero lo cierto es que ninguna de las chicas con las que no he podido estar - dijo rodando los ojos - se habían atrevido hablar pensando que eran ellas las que no conseguían excitarme…

- Pero… yo pensé, antes tú…

- Bella, no te voy a mentir, hace un momento estaba tan excitado que me daba miedo de dejar de besarte temiendo que todo desapareciese y que ni contigo fuera capaz…. - susurró aflojando su agarre y ocultando su rostro de ella, avergonzado.

- No sé que decir…- se sinceró ella. Todo lo que le había contado era tan difícil de creer. Que no sabía que llegar a pensar..

- Supongo que tienes razón, no es el momento - susurró él con la emoción contenida en la voz.

Bella no pudo evitar que el corazón se le encogiese al escucharlo, ¿pero que estaba haciendo?, el chico por el que suspiraba le estaba confesando que sólo con ella había conseguido tener deseos de ir más allá… Y de nuevo las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear felices en sus estomago.

- Edward…- susurró caminando hasta él para acabar en frente suyo. - No sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso... - musitó con una tímida sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla. - Pues a mi me alegra que te alegre - le contestó volviendo a llevar sus manos a la cintura.

- Pues a mi me alegra que te alegre que me alegre - le susurró ella juguetonamente mientras acortaba las distancia que los separaba y de nuevo, volvía a llevar sus labios a los de él, que con una sutil caricia, acabo mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

- Y a mi me alegra que te alegre que me alegre que te alegres - susurró él con una voz ronca antes de llevar de nuevo una de sus manos a su nuca para estrecharla con más fuerzas mientras comenzaba a besarla con el mismo ímpetu que la primera vez. Y al igual que la primera vez, su miembro palpitó al instante provocando que Bella sonriera sobre sus labios al sentir como le presionaba en su abdomen. - Definitivamente eres tú…- musitó tomándola en los brazos como a una novia. - Iremos más despacio si quieres, Bella, no me importa esperar - susurró sobre sus labios.

- No quiero ir más despacio…- le confesó ella con la voz entrecortada por la excitación. - Quiero que sigas, quiero que me hagas sentir…- totalmente poseída por el deseo apresó sus labios en otro beso tanto o más apasionada que los anteriores..

- ¿Estas segura? - le preguntó jadeante.

- Lo estoy - le contestó mirándolo a los ojos demostrando a través de ellos la sinceridad en sus palabras.

Edward sintió como su estomago se encogía, quería que fuera especial y sabía que la primera vez siempre era dolorosa para las chicas. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para hacer que ella sufriese lo menos posible…

Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la cama; una enorme cama revestida por un impecable edredón blanco salpicado por el rojo de una multitud de pétalos. Con suavidad, la depositó sobre ella y apoyado de una de sus rodilla y de sus brazos cada uno a una lado de ella, se separó lo suficiente para deleitarse viendo su agitada respiración…

- Bella…- susurró su nombre golpeando su rostro con su calido aliento sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente bajo su pecho.. - No sabes cuantas noches he soñado con tenerte así - le confesó a unos cinco centímetros escasos de su boca.

Con una lentitud casi tortuosa, rozó apenas su labio inferior apresándolo finalmente en una delicada caricia antes de pedir acceso lamiendo sobre él.

Bella, sintió como su piel se estremecía con solo notar su aliento y mucho más cuando sus labios y su legua comenzaron a acariciarla.

- Te amo Bella - le susurró dejando un último beso antes de comenzar su viaje deslizando su lengua hasta llegar justo a su lóbulo izquierdo - te amo…- volvió a susurrar antes de morderlo suavemente al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos comenzaba acariciar su hombro trayéndose el tirante del vestido con él.

- Edward..- susurro en un gemido mientras su cuerpo, involuntariamente, comenzaba a retorcerse antes las miles de sensaciones que la atizaban.

- Eres tan hermosa…- volvió a susurrar él mientras que con sus dientes y con una suavidad extrema, bajaba por el otro brazo el otro tirante. - Eres perfecta…- musitó separándose y contemplando los hermosos senos de Bella que, ocultos tras un sutil y conjunto suplicaban su atención.

Edward no podía contener el deseo de probarlos y con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con sensualidad, acabó de quitarle el vestido dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él.. - Dios… eres una diosa - volvió a susurrar mientras contenía las contracciones en su bajo vientre que ansiaba por satisfacer su descomunal necesidad de poséela. Con dedos hábiles y perdiéndose de nuevo en sus labios, desabrochó el sujetador para dejar a su merced sus pequeños pero perfectos pechos, coronados con un rosado pezón totalmente endurecido reclamando su atención…

Edward deslizó lentamente una de sus manos desde su cuello hasta apresar uno de ellos, sintiendo en todo momento, como la piel de Bella se erizaba a su paso mientras su boca no dejaba ni un solo instante la de ella.

Bella estaba completamente sumergida en las sensaciones que se apoderaban de ella. Su boca la enloquecía, su cuerpo entero lo ansiaba pero al mismo tiempo, el temor a lo desconocido le hacia sentir ansiosa provocando que todo fuera mucho más sensitivo.. Cuando Edward abandonó finalmente su boca para encargarse con ella del otro pecho, que al igual que su gemelo ansiaba por ser atendido, gimió y se arqueó involuntariamente. -Oh Edward…- gimió dejando escapar el aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones tratando de controlar un poco la respiración.. - OH… - seguía susurrando totalmente perdida en las sensaciones.

Edward sintió una calor extremo en su estomago cuando, con sus propios dientes, apresó uno de sus pezones oyendo al instante un gemido por parte de Bella. Sentir su cuerpo retorciéndose de placer bajo su cuerpo le enloquecía y se moría por llegar a ese lugar al que nadie jamás había tenido acceso, hasta hoy, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo por poder ser él el elegido.

Con una caricia de lo más excitante acabó por desprenderse de su pequeño tanga quedando, en esta ocasión, completamente desnuda ante él… él mismo se encargó de deshacerse de su propia camisa mientras sentía como el pecho de Bella se agitaba jadeantemente. ¡ Dios, esa imagen era tan erótica! Que un latigazo le llegó hasta su miembro que furioso por entrar en acción palpitó sobre el abdomen de Bella…

- Edward…- su nombre susurrado volvió a brotar de sus labios y de nuevo arremetió contra ellos para después comenzar un viaje de húmedas caricias hasta llegar a su mismo centro..

Bella se tensó al sentir el aliento jadeante de Edward tan cerca de su sexo y tímida, intento apartarlo, pero él sostuvo sus manos y mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, le dejó claro que nadie le impediría saciar su sed..

Ella dejó escapar el aire que contenía en sus pulmones y con cierto nerviosismo dejó caer la cabeza en el colchó hasta que un latigazo de placer le sobrevino en cuanto la lengua de Edward hizo una delicada caricia a ese punto en el que todos sus nervios se concentraba…

- Oh Dios mío….- brotó espontáneamente de sus labios cuando un caudal inagotable de escalofríos comenzó a recorre todo su cuerpo mientras Edward, enloquecido por su sabor, lamía, besaba, mordía mientras Bella se retorcía de placer.

Sus gemidos era un canto de sirena para él; cada susurro, cada jadeo, cada gemido, cada vez que su nombre era susurrado jadeantemente, sentía como su cuerpo ardía. Y ella seguía perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Hasta que finalmente y si poder resistirlo por más tiempo, Bella se dejó llevar completamente en su boca. Edward lamió hasta la última gota mientras el cuerpo de Bella se atizaba convulsivamente.

- Eres deliciosa…- susurró antes de volver a besar sus labios dejándola probar su propio sabor.

Bella, que seguía sintiendo como su cuerpo se agitaba, susurró lo que él ansiaba oír - Hazlo…- le pidió con la voz entrecortada, aún sentía los efectos de ese orgasmo que había alcanzado. Y Edward, sin poder soportarlo por más tiempo, acabó por desnudarse y con rapidez se colocó el preservativo antes de volver a posicionarse sobre su cuerpo.

Bella lo miró con los ojos tintineantes, se sentía extraña, su cuerpo aún sentía los ultimo latigazos de placer cuando su miembro rozó involuntariamente sus sexo, lo que hizo, que en un segundo, comenzara a humedecerse de nuevo…

- Bella… esto….te dolerá - le informó besándola una y otra vez, - me mata saber que te haré daño…- le confesó besándola de nuevo.

- Lo sé…- le respondió ella mirándolo con un amor infinito en sus ojos..

- Lo sien…

Pero Bella impidió que continuara y ella misma se removió de manera que los dos sexos conectaron. Edward cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir como su glande había entrado en esa estrecha cavidad. - Hazlo… - oyó que le pedía ella en un susurró, podía hasta oír los latidos frenéticos de su corazón que se acompasaban con los suyos propios.. - Hazlo… por favor - su voz era una mezcla entre suplica y temor. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si permanecía por más tiempo de esa manera acabaría haciéndole más daño así que… tomando las manos de ellas y colocándola una a cada lado de su cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos asegurándose que ella tenía un lugar donde aferrarse para soportar el dolor.

- Te amo…- le susurró justo antes de entrar de una sola estocada en ella, partiendo de una vez, ese hilo que permanecía sellando su entrada.

Bella gritó al sentir un dolor agudo atravesarla completamente y apretó fuertemente sus dedos con los de él mientras una lágrima rodó libre por su mejilla…

- Lo siento, lo siento… los siento - murmuraba él que la besaba incesantemente mientras mantenía presionada sus manos con las de ella sintiendo el dolo de sus uñas clavadas en su piel. Durante un largo tiempo se mantuvo quieto a la espera de que el dolor fuera remitiendo.

Bella seguía aferrandose a sus manos mientra sentia como él la llenaba por completo. El dolor punzante se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en una molestia y fue entonces cuando, con los ojos aún húmedos, le pidió que continuase.

Edward, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, sabía que no sería del todo placentero para ella, pero al menos, intentaría que fuera lo menos doloroso. Lentamente se introducía una y otra vez en ella entre gemidos y muecas de placer.. Siguiendo el ritmo buscaba sus labios en los que se perdía mientras su cuerpo lo cubría por completo.. A pesar del lento ritmo, las sensaciones eran tan poderosas que en pocos minutos comenzó a sentir que estaba llegando al limite. Bella, que comenzaba a sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer se maravillaba al ver su rostro retorcido en muecas de placer y por unos minutos, el dolor desapareció dejándola ver, que es lo que llegaría a sentir con más intensidad en los siguientes encuentros. Los sonidos que provenían de él cada vez eran más seguidos, más audible y sabía que él estaba apunto de llegar y aunque ella no lo conseguiría se sentía orgullosa de provocarle a él lo que minutos antes él la había hecho sentir a ella.

Edward, la miró disculpándose con la mirada antes de dejarse llevar por completo por el placer del orgasmo que le sobrevino mientras ella, con los ojos tintineantes, le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa satisfecha de lo que había conseguido…

- Te amo…- musitó Edward sobre su pecho cuando, sin fuerzas, cayó sobre ella totalmente extasiado por el placer. Su corazón latía tan furiosamente que le golpeaba los oídos y una cálida sensación se apoderó de él cuando, aún dentro de ella, sintió como sus brazos lo abrazaban mientras él seguía agitándose involuntariamente sobre su cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo, Edward - susurró finalmente ella…- Edward levantó su rostro en el acto y totalmente emocionado, volvió a perderse en su labios.

Bella comenzó a reír cuando él, después de ese apasionado beso y ya con la respiración normalizada, comenzó a musitar que la amaba mientras la besaba una y otra vez, en los labios, en la mejilla, en la nariz, en cada un de sus ojos provocándole cosquillas…

- Supongo que no es necesarios pero… necesito que me respondas - le susurró Edward mirado emocionado a esos hermosos ojos color chocolate…

Bella lo miró con recelo pero al mismo tiempo con adoración, ¡ se veía tan guapo con el cabello más alborotado que de costumbre y ese pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas!, que de nuevo sintió miles de mariposas revolotear felices en su estomago. Aún no se podía cree que Edward la amara y mucho menos, que acabara de tener su primera relación sexual con él… pero esa pregunta la inquietaba, ¿Qué quería saber con tanta necesidad?

Edward, ajeno a lo que pasaba por la cabecita de la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, se inclinó de nuevo hasta apresar sus labios una vez más y trayéndose el labio inferior, se volvió a separar….

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - le preguntó clavando sus verdes y emocionados ojos en ellas mientras ansioso… esperaba la respuesta..

Bella, se quedó sin palabras ante la pregunta, él quería que fuese su novia…¡su novia! , exclamaba en su interior sin llegar a proferir palabra alguna..

- ¿Bella…? - volvió a preguntar al ver que la chica solo lo miraba pero no decía nada…

-¿Novia..?, - preguntó finalmente ella con un hilo de voz - pero…¿Novia, novia? - le reiteró la pregunta.

Edward no pudo contener la sonrisa al verla tan conmocionada por la pregunta pero, aunque podria parecer muy precipitado, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por que ella se convirtira en su novia y no esperaría ni un solo día más…

- Novia, novia…- le contestó él sonriente asintiendo con la cabeza…

-Pero…¿Novia de las que se les presenta a los padres? - volvió a preguntar ella que seguía sin salir del asombro..

- De esas Bella, de las que se presenta a los padres y planea con ella un futuro juntos…- le respondió mirándola de nuevo con intensidad.

- Me encantaría ser tu novia…- musitó sintiendo como un nuevo sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, él quería planear un futuro juntos y ante eso, no había duda alguna.

- Te amo…- susurró él emocionado antes de volver a sellar sus labios y el compromiso con un beso. Bella acaba de aceptar ser su novia, la chica con la que había soñado desde ese primer accidental beso. La niña que dos años antes, ya le había robado el corazón sin saberlo. La única mujer que había reconocido su cuerpo y por quien haría lo impensable por seguir manteniendo viva esa llama…- Desde hoy, el día de San Valentín será mucho más que el día de los enamorado, será nuestro día…

- Sin duda, un perfecto maldito día de San Valentín - le respondió ella entre risas ante la cara de incomprensión de Edward…- sabes?, tengo hambre y ahí hay algo que huele de maravilla… ya que te has molestado preparando todo esto para celebrar este día , será mejor que lo disfrutemos ¿no? - le sugirió removiéndose de manera que quedó ella a horcajadas sobre él…

- Hum… me parece una idea genial pero… - se pausó mirando con deseos los pechos y la desnudez de Bella desde su posición. - ¿te quedarás a pasar la noche conmigo? - le preguntó con ojos suplicantes…

- Hum… interesante - respondió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior - creo que aún queda mucha noche para seguir celebrando nuestro perfecto maldito día de San Valentín…

- Tenlo por seguro, princesa…- le dijo inclinándose para apresar sus labios - haré que recuerdes este perfecto maldito día de San Valentín el resto de tu vida - y dándose la vuelta, volvió a posicionarse sobre ella..- ¿ Tienes mucha hambre Bella? - ella negó con la cabeza mientra sentía como de nuevo la excitación se apoderaba de ella. - Pues yo sí… pero de ti.- le confesó devorando de nuevo sus labios mientras que con sus manos, comenzaba a dibujar lenta y deliciosamente el mapa de su cuerpo; eso sí, esta vez, se aseguraría de que fuera ella la primera en tocar el cielo…

Fin.

* * *

N/A..

Bueno chicas, este fue mi regalo de San Valentín para todas vosotras porque os amo… ¡Ok!, eso sonó un poquitín raro pero bueno, ustedes ya me entienden..jajajjaa ¿Os gustó? Espero que sí. Y al igual que nuestro chicos, deseo que ustedes también tengáis ¡un perfecto, aunque no sea maldito, día de San Valentín!… Quieran, Amén, siéntanse amadas, preparen algo especial o simplemente… digan que aman a la persona que quieren, eso no cuesta nada, es de las pocas cosas que hay gratis en este mundo..

Ahora si me despido. Un beso preciosas y bueno.. a las que me siguen en " La chica del rincón", espero que la sorpresa les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo..

Besitos!

/(^_^)\ saraes.


End file.
